aTtWe: And Then the World Exploded
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: I was hoping for a peaceful week in the country, away from people and work. Until an unexpected guest showed up...Karl himself! With an unknown source giving him energy, I'm forced to help him figure out what it is. Will I be able to figure out how to send him back to the Castle of Nations, or will he kill me before then? The idea behind "aTtWe" belongs to Avorine.
1. Prologue

It was in November, a week before Thanksgiving. My aunt had asked me to watch her animals while she went away to Arizona for about ten days. A whole ten days off of work (which was a living hell at the time thanks to the holidays), out in the country, away from people? Sign me the fuck up! The only downside was slow and crappy Internet, but at least she had TV I could watch.

Anyway, it was the second day at my aunt's house. I had just finished morning chores, which were pretty easy. Just letting the horses out in the pasture and cleaning up the shit they left in the barn yard, nothing too complicated. I decided to go for a walk with her dog, Casey. My aunt owned a ton of land, and it was always fun walking around and exploring it.

We walked through the field and finally into the woods, and once we reached this wooded area, I couldn't help but stop, looking around. The trees were all colored in many shades of orange, red and yellow. It was really quite pretty! I took a deep breath and sighed. "I never want autumn to end..."

I heard Casey start to growl, which surprised me. I had never heard him growl before. He was growling at something, staring in the darker part of the woods, the fur on his back standing on end. "C-Casey? Hey, boy, what's wrong?" I tried to make out something in the woods, but I didn't see anything that caught my attention. "Come on, Casey, there's nothing there..." _Nothing I can see anyway..._ "Let's head back home, huh?"

Casey wouldn't move. It took about five attempts before he finally started to walk next to me, still glaring in the woods. I looked back once more. Maybe it was a squirrel or something...but he never reacted to seeing an animal by growling threateningly. It unnerved me. Worst case scenario, it was some psychotic madman who was going to follow me back to the house and kill me in my sleep.

What happened in the woods stayed in my thoughts the rest of the day. I finished the evening chores, cooked some dinner, and made a huge pot of coffee. Why coffee so late in the day? The more I thought about the idea of a maniac breaking into the house, the more paranoid I got. So, I was going to stay up all night, or attempt to anyway. I sat in the living room, sipping my first mug of coffee as I flipped through channels, settling on a 'Bigfoot Marathon'. The coffee wasn't helping, much to my dismay. My eyes were starting to feel heavy. "Come on, stay awake. You're able to stay awake until 3:00 in the morning when you gotta work. So why all of a sudden do you feel-"

I froze. Casey was growling again. I didn't move. I knew he was behind me and he was looking out the window. Whatever or whoever was out there could see me if I made any sudden movements. My aunt's large window didn't have curtains I could close, and there was a window right by the door as well.

A knock at the door. Casey lost it, starting to bark. I did jump a little, but I refused to leave my spot. More knocking, this time it was harder. It sounded like someone was using a rock instead of their fist. Finally, realizing that whoever it was wasn't going to leave, I called out. "I have a gun! If you keep harassing me, I will use it!"

No more knocking. I sighed with relief, but Casey was still barking and spazzing out. I reached over to grab the phone next to me when suddenly...CRASH! I let out a startled scream and shot up, turning around. The door was knocked right off its hinges, and now miserably laid on the floor. But that wasn't the reason why I gasped and dropped my phone...the reason was because of the man who now entered the house, a grin plastered on his resin and scarred face,

"Why hello!"


	2. Chapter 1

Karl.

Karl stood in my aunt's living room, smiling at me as if he didn't just cause any damage. I couldn't believe what I was actually seeing.

Karl, the fictional resin statue?!

 **HERE?!**

I was speechless, trembling as I stared at him. Casey seemed to back off, but remained close to me, growling.

"Deary me, I'm sorry for breaking open your door like that! I guess I just don't know my own strength!"

"Y-You...you're..." I stammered, shaking my head. "Y-You're...K-Karl!"

"Why yes! Yes I am!" He giggled and I couldn't help but flinch. "And you must be Miss EmilytheNeko! A pleasure to finally meet you!"

I could have fainted right on the spot. He knew my Internet name. How could he have possibly known that?! My eyes widened and I glanced over for a second. If I was quick enough, I could run up the stairs and out the back door (the house was built next to a hill, so the upstairs door led right outside). I looked back at him. "H-How do you know my Internet name?"

"Ah, well, you see, I have recently discovered that I am actually just a fictional character in this world! And it seems that I have...fans." His eyes seemed to narrow as he continued to smile. "You are one of my fans, as I have also discovered."

So that's what was going on here. Some weird fourth wall got broken, he slipped through, and now he was seeking out to kill every fangirl he could find.

 _Well, fuck me._

I dove to the stairs, and scrambled up. I could hear Casey start to bark again, but I knew he wouldn't attack Karl or run with me. Lazy dog. I swung the door open and jumped out, running as fast as I could. It was pretty painful, running barefoot through rocks and pebbles, but I kept moving. After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped. I was in the woods and it was so dark, I could barely see. I panted, trying to make out anything in the shadows.

"Now, was running really necessary?"

I screamed out when I suddenly felt a cold stone hand grip my throat and slam me against a tree. I gasped and tried to pry it away, my eyes squeezing shut as I coughed. Karl continued, "You didn't even let me explain my situation! How very rude!" He squeezed my neck and I could feel tears leaking from my eyes. "As much as I would enjoy killing you...I need your help." He loosened his grip, but still held me up by my neck. I caught my breath, panting and coughing.

"W-What do you want?" I asked.

"Now, Miss Neko, you should know! You are my fan, are you not?"

"I-It's hard trying to think when I'm being held up by my throat! P-Put me down!"

"If I do that, you will run again!"

"I-I won't! I-I swear!"

"Well, alright." He chuckled and released my throat, causing me to fall on the ground like a pathetic rag-doll. I rubbed by neck and couldn't help but let out a whimper, sniffling. I wiped my eyes and glared up at his darkened form. I could feel his eyes on me.

I shivered. "N-Now, what do you need help with?"

Karl sighed. "In case you didn't notice, my dear Arma isn't with me. I wish to have her back."

I knew there was something missing. His faithful crow wasn't anywhere in sight. I finally stood up on my feet, stumbling and resting my hand against the tree I was pinned to moments ago. "W-Well, what do you want me to do about that?"

"You're a writer, are you not?"

"Y-Yeah, but how is that gonna-"

"You can simply write her into being! That's how I got here!"

"W-Wait, are you saying someone brought you here through writing? Was it your creator?"

"Oh no, definitely not! Just a fan-girl!" He giggled. "A naive one at that!"

"W-Why didn't you make her bring Arma here?"

"Ah, well, when she suddenly hugged me I got a little...well, I'm sure you can guess what happened." He chuckled darkly. I cringed in response. "So, will you help me?"

"W-Why are you asking? I don't have a choice." I sighed. "I'll help you." I went to walk past him, but he stopped me. I looked up at him. "W-What?"

"There is something else! There is something here...something giving me energy. I want to know what that is, and I want you to help me find it as well."

I didn't think about that either. Karl was now out of the amusement park, which meant that he was cut off from Castle's energy. But if there was something giving him energy besides Castle...then what could it be?

"O-Okay...but when we get back, we gotta do something first."

"Oh, and what is that?"

I began to walk, grumbling softly, "We're fixing the door."


End file.
